The Ace
by Astrid667
Summary: Kaiba and Joey argue frequently, but the young CEO has always been aware that he has had an advantage over Joey - an ace up his sleeve. However, genetics are threatening to dissipate his precious trump card.


Kaiba's muscles tensed as Yugi's god cards attacked. He clinched his teeth as his life points were drained to zero and the half-pint's friends began to cheer loudly, surrounding the spikey haired duelist and offering their congratulations on another duel well-won. The CEO crossed his arms as a certain blond whooped about how it hadn't even been a question if Yugi would win or not. The agitation they all caused, especially after a defeat like this one, was unbearable. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned on his heels and began his walk towards the door, his ego slightly bruised after having been trounced, once again, by a half-size punk who looked as though he had gotten into an accident in a hair dye factory. As the metal door closed behind him, muffling the sounds of his loss, he decided it was time to get back to work.

He'd put off that ever growing pile of paperwork on his desk for some time now in hopes that preparing for this duel would prove fruitful, but, alas, it had not. Now it was time to go back, to be forced to ignore his duelist's heart for a while. He straightened his clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed in his tight fitting black shirt and adjusting his white trench coat with one hand as he absentmindedly pressed the button for the elevator with the other.

"Uh, Kaiba?" His hand automatically clinched into a fist at the sound of the soft voice – a voice that turned deep and stern when they were in the midst of a duel.

"Yugi." He felt as though he had sounded calm when he said the name, but Mokuba consistently insisted that he spat it out anytime he said it. He'd become more aware thanks to those observations and, just as he'd suspected, this time was no different than the others. His mind still subject to the torment of his agonizing defeat, he said the name with spite in his voice, hating every sound that formed on his tongue.

"Are you okay?" The corner of Kaiba's mouth twitched, threatening to deepen his frown, but he forced his face to remain void of emotion as he glanced back at the smaller teen.

"I don't need your concern, Yugi." There it was. He spat that name out again without meaning to. Though, he didn't mind that he'd done it so much this time. After all, what did Yugi expect? Coming to check in on an enemy right after such a defeat wasn't just unwise – it was rude, in Kaiba's opinion. What had this pipsqueak expected? To see him sitting in a corner crying over some loss? He scoffed as he reached out and pressed the button for the elevator again. "Go back to the nerd patrol. I'm certain they're not finished showering you with praises of your glory just yet. Besides – I'm sure your mutt feels rather lost without you." He smirked. "Who'll make all the hard decisions for him if you're not around?"

"Shut it, moneybags!" Kaiba's sapphire eyes darted towards the door, meeting with the honey gaze of one Joey Wheeler. The blond boy stood in the doorway, glaring at Kaiba with all his might, trying to cast some shade, any shade, of intimidation onto that sleek CEO who eyed him like a cat about to pounce upon its prey. The shift of Kaiba's stance as he fully rounded on the now full assembled gang seemed to make Joey's muscles tighten. The blue eyes that eyed him threatened to rip him to pieces with merely a look, but that certainly wouldn't have been enough for the CEO. No. He reveled in watching the dog squirm.

"Wheeler," It was starting and Yugi knew it. The smaller duelist's figure slipped in front of Kaiba, trying to block him from his prey, from Joey, as the elevator beeped and opened, the light shining behind the CEO, creating an ethereal glow that radiated out into the room, adding a god-like presence to Kaiba's form as his long shadow was cast over Yugi and Joey. "What's a third-rate duelist like you still doing in my building? I could have sworn I'd only asked Yugi to meet me here." He snickered, a slight wickedness in his laugh as he pushed Yugi to the side, seemingly effortlessly. "I don't suppose a loser like you has anywhere else to be though, huh?" He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. With only a couple of feet between them, Kaiba couldn't help but to notice something – something that inwardly made him slightly uncomfortable.

Throughout their time knowing one another, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba had fought relentlessly and, despite the sheer number of arguments, Kaiba had somehow managed to come out on top almost every single time. There had been close calls, but the CEO had always had an ace up his sleeve. This ace, this creature of Joey Wheeler's destruction when the entire world seemed to be on his side, was a beast of intimidation, subtle as it had always been – a mind game that Kaiba had used to his advantage whenever he needed it. Now, however, standing before the mutt with the glow from the elevator dissipating, the doors closing, behind him, Kaiba was looking that advantage. He could have screamed with frustration. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal to him, but it was Wheeler. He was sure the mutt would notice. How could he not? The commentary would be relentless and Kaiba wasn't ready for it. He shifted uneasily, his eyes never breaking away from those anger laced orbs that attempted to bore into him, although to no avail.

"Get over it, rich boy! Where Yugi goes, I go! We're a package deal, got it?!" He didn't get it, honestly. Why did they feel the need to skip happily after one another regardless of the destination? It seemed silly to say the least. Impractical and silly.

"Didn't realize you two were those type of friends." He had said the sentence without realizing at first, but, upon noticing his own words, he felt as though he could have high-fived himself. The dumbfounded look on Joey's face confirmed what Kaiba had thought – that wasn't an expected comment. He felt he'd earned himself some kind of reward for causing the color to drain from Wheeler's face just before it began glowing a bright pink. He'd push some of that paperwork off on his secretary when he got back since he'd done such a good job here, despite the loss he'd suffered at Yugi's hands.

"W-We're not –" Joey stammered, taking a step back and waving his hands around frantically as though this would emphasis his point.

"Oh?" Kaiba taunted further. "I just thought, you know, since you're a _packaged deal_ –"

"Not _that_ kind of packaged deal!" The mutt's voice echoed throughout the room as he closed even more of the space between himself and the CEO. Kaiba could have cursed. This was making his lost ace even more evident and he certainly didn't want that, but, on the other hand, he definitely wasn't going to be the one to step back, to back down, to roll over to the other.

Joey seemed to notice something new and different too. He stopped his shouting, narrowing his eyes at the CEO and looking him up and down for a moment as if he was searching to find the source of his feelings. What was different today? What had caused that slight twitch of Kaiba's eye when he'd stepped forward? He seemed to be the same as he'd ever been – chestnut locks neatly fixed into place, rarely disheveled, ice cold eyes still remained in their battle for dominance over any competition they met, a slender frame, adorned with tight fitting black clothes and a trench coat that swayed with the subtle movements of Kaiba's hips. Normal. What was it then?

"Maybe I was wrong, Wheeler." Joey shot his gaze back up to meet Kaiba's, mentally giving himself a stern talking to for staring so long as those damned hips.

"Huh?"

"Maybe I was wrong." Kaiba repeated, shifting his weight and popping his hip slightly out. The movement of the white fabric drew Joey's eyes back down to examine the slight but sensuous curve and the peculiarity of how such a slight movement could have such an impact. He glanced over at Yugi, the usually kind and soft face glowing red as he too watched the CEO's figure shift. "Maybe," Kaiba continued, a smirk plastered on his face as he spoke, "It's not Yugi that you come here for, mutt." The implication had been made.

Joey's hand twitched. Had it been anyone else, he would have nailed them in the face by now, but, no. This was Seto Kaiba. Seto Super-Rich-Boy Kaiba. Seto Has-A-Team-of-Lawyers-on-Standby Kaiba. Hitting this ballsy little brat was _not_ an option unless he wanted to spend the rest of his life in prison, or, if the CEO was feeling especially generous, Joey would at least be blacklisted by all major companies. Physical violence was not an option. He had to be clever, witty, strategic. He had to best this punk at his own game.

"Maybe not." Joey crossed his arms, looking the CEO up and down as though he was some sort of entrée ready to be devoured as he spoke, the smile fading from Kaiba's face at the statement. Several of Joey's friend's laughed. Tristan even muttered something that sounded like, "Look at Kaiba's face, man" between his giggles. Even a cold glare from the slightly humiliated CEO did nothing to contain the laughter. Retaliation was in order. He needed to make an example of the mutt.

"Oh, really? And what, exactly, could be bringing the mutt here then? Perhaps you're just like all the other strays from your part of town, Wheeler. Maybe you're just here to muddle through the trash out back. I'm sure it's much better than you're used to." He watched as Joey scowled at him. "Poor mutt." He snickered, having put so much emphasis on the word 'poor' that Joey surely had not missed the implication. Kaiba shifted, feeling the sensation of victory coursing through his body, and turned back toward the elevator, pushing the button once again.

"Kaiba." Joey's voice was unexpected. Kaiba had grown used to a snarled or a frustrated scream coming from the mutt when he'd won – not words. The CEO turned, noticing that the blond was once again closing the distance between him. He shifted uncomfortably with the proximity. His back was pressed up against the metal doors that would soon open, showering the room with a bright light, but, for now, it acted as a wall for Joey to trap him against. His heart raced as he eyed Joey. The stupid mutt was only centimeters, if that, away from him, all but pinning him against the door.

"Can I help you?!" He'd grown quite frustrated and wasn't hiding it. Joey was too close.

"I think you're right, Kaiba."

"Eh?" Kaiba could care less about Joey's thoughts right now. He wanted him to take at least five steps back before this conversation continued – five _large_ steps.

"Maybe it is the trash I come here for. I mean, hell, every time I'm here I see you, right? Must be it." Kaiba opened his mouth, ready to spit a retort, but, before any words were formed, the elevator opened and he toppled backwards into it. He growled, glancing up at the blond who playfully leaned in and pressed every button he could reach before retracting himself and leaving Kaiba to his unexpected and forced visit to every floor in the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome.


End file.
